kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Eighteen (CLC)
"Eighteen" - первый цифровой сингл CLC. Он был выпущен 16 апреля 2015 года. Текст Сынхи, Юджин, Сынён, Сон, Еын Корейский = Hey we are CLC (CLC) Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh 머리에서 또 열이 나요 자꾸 멍 하늘만 봐요 Oh 대체 왜 이런지 이상해진 건지 죽을병이 든 것 같아 숨이 자꾸 빨라져요 이젠 눈도 못 마주쳐요 안될 말이지만 난 아직 어리지만 Uh uh 더는 못 참을 것 같아 가슴이 두근두근 뛰는 걸 어떡해 얼굴이 벌써 빨개진 걸 어떡해 오빠가 좋아 너무너무 좋아 확실해 내 맘이 맘이 사랑에 빠졌나 봐 어떡해 (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) 난 어떻게 해 Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Baby boy 시간을 빨리 돌릴 수 있다면 어른이 되는 주문이 내게 있다면 Uh I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me 매일매일 상상해요 이번엔 좀 더 심각해요 Uh 예쁜 신데렐라 꿈꾸며 행복해도 Uh uh 다시 12 시가 되죠 가슴이 두근두근 뛰는 걸 어떡해 얼굴이 벌써 빨개진 걸 어떡해 오빠가 좋아 너무너무 좋아 확실해 내 맘이 맘이 사랑에 빠졌나 봐 어떡해 (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) 난 어떻게 해 Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) 그냥 날 받아주면 안 되나요 사랑에 빠진 날 이해 못 하나요 Uh I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me Tic tac toe 사랑 너무 힘들어 Uh 가슴이 아려서 하루 종일 아무것도 먹지 못해 How you changed my world uh You you you’ll never know 정말 정말 Uh uh uh uh 가슴이 두근두근 뛰는 걸 어떡해 얼굴이 벌써 빨개진 걸 어떡해 오빠가 좋아 너무너무 좋아 확실해 내 맘이 맘이 사랑에 빠졌나 봐 어떡해 (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) 난 어떻게 해 Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) 제발 내 곁으로 와 줘 날 사랑한다 해줘 I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me 장난이 아닌데 Uh 나 오빠 진짜 사랑하는데 Uh 정말 잘 할 수 있는데 You belong with me you belong to me |-|Романизация= Hey we are CLC (CLC) Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh Meorieseo tto yeori nayo Jakku meong haneulman bwayo Oh Daeche wae ireonji isanghaejin geonji Jugeulbyeongi deun geot gata Sumi jakku ppallajeoyo Ijen nundo mot majucheoyo Andwel marijiman nan ajik eorijiman Uh uh Deoneun mot chameul geot gata Gaseumi dugeundugeun ttwineun geol eotteokae Eolguri beolsseo ppalgaejin geol eotteokae Oppaga joa neomuneomu joa Hwakshilhae nae mami mami sarange ppajeonna bwa Eotteokae (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Nan eotteoke hae Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Baby boy shiganeul ppalli dollil su ittamyeon Eoreuni dweneun jumuni naege ittamyeon Uh I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me Maeilmaeil sangsanghaeyo Ibeonen jom deo shimgakaeyo Uh Yeppeun shinderella kkumkkumyeo haengbokaedo Uh uh Dashi yeoldu shiga dwejo Gaseumi dugeundugeun ttwineun geol eotteokae Eolguri beolsseo ppalgaejin geol eotteokae Oppaga joa neomuneomu joa Hwakshilhae nae mami mami sarange ppajeonna bwa Eotteokae (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Nan eotteoke hae Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Geunyang nal badajumyeon an dwenayo Sarange ppajin nal ihae mot hanayo Uh I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me Tic tac toe sarang neomu himdeureo Uh Gaseumi aryeoseo Haru jongil amugeotto meokji motae How you changed my world uh You you you’ll never know Jeongmal jeongmal Uh uh uh uh Gaseumi dugeundugeun ttwineun geol eotteokae Eolguri beolsseo ppalgaejin geol eotteokae Oppaga joa neomuneomu joa Hwakshilhae nae mami mami sarange ppajeonna bwa Eotteokae (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Nan eotteoke hae Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Jebal nae gyeoteuro wa jweo nal saranghanda haejweo I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me Jangnani aninde Uh Na oppa jinjja saranghaneunde Uh Jeongmal jal hal su inneunde You belong with me you belong to me |-|Английский= Hey we are CLC (CLC) Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh I have a fever I keep blankly staring at the sky Oh Why am I like this? Am I getting weird? It feels like I have a terminal sickness My breath quickens And I can’t even look at you in the eye I know I shouldn’t say this, I know I’m still young Uh uh But I can’t take it anymore My heart is pounding, what do I do? My face is turning red, what do I do? Oppa, I like you, I like you so much It’s clear, my heart is in love What do I do? (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) What do I do? Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Baby boy, if I could make time go faster If I had a magic spell that turned me into an adult Uh I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me I imagine every day This time, it’s more serious Uh I dream about becoming a beautiful Cinderella and being happy Uh uh But then it turns 12 again My heart is pounding, what do I do? My face is turning red, what do I do? Oppa, I like you, I like you so much It’s clear, my heart is in love What do I do? (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) What do I do? Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Can’t you just accept me? Can’t you understand me? I’m in love Uh I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me Tic tac toe love is too hard Uh My heart is aching I can’t eat anything all day How you changed my world uh You you you’ll never know Really, really Uh uh uh uh My heart is pounding, what do I do? My face is turning red, what do I do? Oppa, I like you, I like you so much It’s clear, my heart is in love What do I do? (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) What do I do? Oh (Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh) Please come to me, tell me you love me I’m going for you watch me I’m going for you watch me I’m not kidding Uh I really love you oppa Uh I can be really good You belong with me you belong to me en:Eighteen (CLC) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:CLC Категория:Релизы 2015 г. Категория:Синглы 2015 г.